Nadia Vinogradova
Nadia Vinogradova was a supporting character in the 1999 sci-fi horror film Virus. She was portrayed by Joanna Pacula. History Nadia was a researcher aboard the Russian science vessel Akademik Vladislav Volkov, captained by her husband Alexi. After losing their communication line with the Mir space station, their ship was struck by an electrical anomaly, causing severe damage to several systems. What the crew would soon discover was that it was no mere electrical surge; the ship had been boarded by an alien life-form, one comprised entirely of electricity. This hostile entity began seizing control of the Volkov's computer systems, taking command of the ships laboratories and machine shops. Absorbing all information from the ship's mainframe, the alien studied the crew in order to learn how to kill them. Nearly seventy of the crew died from halon gas poisoning after the alien triggered the fire suppression systems throughout the ship and most of the other crew members abandoned ship after that, preferring to take their chances in the sea. Nadia remained on the Volkov alone for a week, trying to cut power to the ship's computers. During this time, she witnessed what the alien entity had been doing to the bodies of the crew, using the ship's advanced robotics labs to build horrific bio-mechanoids comprised of sophisticated machinery and human flesh. Nadia eventually cut power to the main computer and then locked herself in a closet on the bridge, waiting until she eventually starved to death. Before that happened, the Volkov was boarded by the crew of an American tugboat, the Sea Star. The Sea Star crew explored the Volkov ''in search of its crew, restoring power as they went. This, of course, reawakened the alien life-form residing in the main computer which resumed its production of bio-mechanoids. The ''Sea Star crew would become stranded on the Volkov when the Russian ship dropped its anchor through the tugboat's deck, sinking it. Nadia emerged from hiding and attacked the Sea Star crew with an Uzi, but she was knocked out by Captain Everton. When she awoke a short time later, Nadia warned them to shut off the power, telling them about the alien and its bio-mechanical constructs. At first, the crew didn't believe her, but realised the truth after one such cyborg attacked them. With her knowledge of the ship, Nadia offered to help the Sea Star crew try and sink the Volkov to prevent the alien from reaching land and threatening the whole human race. Death Inside the ship's missile room, Kit Foster, Steve Baker and Nadia are confronted by a giant robot that houses the alien consciousness. The robot destroys the detonator for an explosive device planted in the fuel bay and grabs Nadia, demanding to know if any other such devices remain on the ship. Nadia grabs a flare gun and fires it at some nearby propane canisters, blowing herself up in order to destroy the robot. While the Goliath survives the explosion, Nadia's sacrifice bought Kit and Steve enough time to make their escape. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Virus Category:Suicide Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Death by Explosion